The present invention relates to a motor and/or generator operating according to the reluctance principle and in particular, a motor and/or generator having a stator that has sector stators that are distributed over the circumference of the rotor and, are mutually magnetically separated. Each sector contains a pair of toothed sector stator elements. The pair of sector stator elements are arranged one behind the other and separated by an axial distance. Each stator sector element pair has common power windings, each ends in a radially projecting pole shank. Each pole shank can be excited in a polarity opposing the other sector stator element by an excitation winding part wrapped around it. Both pole shanks are connected radially outside by a return yoke.
A motor and/or generator operating according to the principle of the stator-excited synchronous machine of sectoral design is known from EP-B1-0,103,821.
In the configuration disclosed in that European patent document, the sector stator elements of a sector stator are mutually separated by an axial spacing chamber. The cylindrical circumferential surface of a flywheel, also used as a rotor of the motor and/or generator, especially for coupling a motor vehicle internal-combustion engine, is configured in the form of two spider wheels offset with a certain axial spacing distance.
DE-A-3,335,626 has disclosed a single-phase or multiphase a.c. machine with homopolar excitation and laminated stator cores, arranged axially one behind another. Axially magnetized magnets are inserted between the yoke arches for stray-field compensation.